


Welcome to the club

by e_of_west_glendia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aesir, Asgard, Just For Kicks, M/M, Marauders AU, Muspellheim, Norse Mythology AU, Vanaheim, Wolfstar AU, but we’ll see, im a mythology nerd so it’s highly probable, not sure if I’ll write more for this, vanir, we’ll see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25434145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_of_west_glendia/pseuds/e_of_west_glendia
Summary: A Wolfstar Norse Mythology au (that I may or may not continue) that I wrote for a friends birthday.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Welcome to the club

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OUATgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OUATgirl/gifts).



> Happy birthday Rolli!! Hope you like iiittt

Sirius is running. He can't even remember how long he's been running for, only that he has to keep going. 

He was supposed to meet James a while back ago. But then his parents had pledged their allegiance to the wolf and now he was here, tearing through a dark forest. Not knowing where he was going, only that anywhere as far away from where he'd come from was good. 

The air around him was becoming hot and a faint scent of sulfur permeated the air. The ground was littered with fire-orange blossoms that withered beneath his feet as he ran past. 

Myrkviðr. The forbidden forest. A convergence point for many of the nine realms and the physical home of the tree of life, Yggdrasil.

Sirius figured that he must be near the Muspelheim border. It would explain the increase in temperature and the scenery that was rapidly changing from lush greens to burnt oranges. 

The air has become thicker now and Sirius has to stop. The orange blossoms are everywhere now. Hanging from trees, curling around vines, and springing up from the ground. Their bright petals are both inviting and terrifying. The cloying scent of them making Sirius' head spin. 

He sits down, leaning against a tree for support. Barely even noticing how hot the bark feels against his skin. The way it slowly burns through the back of his shirt and scorches his bare skin. 

He can't remember how long he's been sitting down. Minutes? Hours? Days? All he can feel is heat-- and the way the scent of the flowers mixes with the faint smell of smoke. Leaving Sirius wondering if the dark sky is really the sky or just a blanket of smoke. 

Anything's better than being back home…

\-----

The rough feel of wood against his back greets him as he wakes up. Head spinning, Sirius digs his fingers into the bark, tracing the length of the grooves. 

His eyes feel heavy behind his eyelids, and forcing them open is struggle in and of itself. The second they focus Sirius realizes something. 

He's not in the forest. With a soft groan he pushes up into a seated position. Using his elbow to prop himself up as he surveys his surroundings. 

He's definitely not in the forest anymore, although there is still a significant amount of wood. 

Upon further inspection he discovers that he's in a room. A moment later leads him to believe that he's in a kitchen. 

A sink is pressed into the wall to the left of him along with a stove and on the right is a large cabinet that hosts dishes. A fireplace sits in front of him, providing one of the only sources of light and bouncing ominous shadows off is the walls. 

A vaulted ceiling leads to high windows that filter in moonlight, gently combating the red colored flames from the fire. 

It's an oddly comforting room-- or at least it would be if he knew where the hells he was. 

With another pained groan Sirius swings his legs off the side of the table-- which he just realizes that he's on. 

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," comes a soft voice.

In the corner of the room stands a boy of about his age. From his position in the shadowy doorway Sirius was sure he never would have seen him if he hadn't spoken. It unnerves him a bit to think about how long this newcomer has been standing there. Silently observing him as he observed everything else. 

"You're still hurt and moving won't heal you any faster," the boy explains, stepping into the light of the room. 

Sirius blinks at him. Injured? 

As if on cue, a bolt of fire crawls his way across his spine, forcing him back onto the table, teeth clenched through a grumble of pain. 

"Told you," he says simply, pulling a chair to the side of the table. He places it backwards, legs straddling either side as he sits, arms folded across the back of the chair. 

"Where am I?" Sirius manages to ask around a headache. 

"My house." 

"Yeah, I got that," Sirius snaps. "Where the hell is your house?"

The corner of the boys lips twitch up in amusement. "Myrkviðr. On the Vanaheim and Asgardian border side." 

Sirius bolts upright, instantly regretting that choice a second later. How in the fuck had he gotten to Vanaheim? 

Seeming to sense his question the boy says, "I found you on my walk. You took a nasty hit to the head. Burning to death too. I'm guessing you got disoriented by the smoke from the forest and passed out?"

"Something like that," Sirius agrees, one hand coming up to touch the side of his head. There's a bandage there. He gingerly presses on the wound, wincing at the sudden pain that sweeps across him. 

"Don't do that," the boy hisses, reaching a hand up to the jerk Sirius' away. 

Sirius stares curiously at him, wondering why this stranger is showing such concern for someone he just met.

He was much more concerned with where he was earlier to actually get a good look at him, but now he has all the time in the world. 

Light brown curls frame a tanned face. There's a smattering of freckles across the boy's nose that's marred by a long scar that twists it's way across his face. His entire expression is twisted in concern. 

"I'm Remus, by the way," he says, pulling his hand away gently and dropping it into his lap. 

"Sirius," Sirius returns.

Remus offers him a small smile before clearing his throat. 

"You should lie back down. The table was doing most of the healing work for me and I'm afraid you're going to undo all the progress if you keep jerking around like that." 

Sirius blinks at him in confusion. The amount of no sense that made is off the charts. 

Remus sighs, reaching over to gently push Sirius back down. 

"Trust me," he says. 

And for some strange reason, he does. 

The moment his back hits the tabletop again an instant wave of relief crashes over him. 

"What is in this table?" Sirius asks, his tone a generous mixture of genuine curiosity and mild alarm. 

"Nothing special," Remus assures him, standing up and making his way to the sink. "It's just a tree from the Vanaheim side." 

Sirius sends him a suspicious glare, resisting the urge to sit up again. 

"I didn't know Vanaheim's trees had such extensive healing properties." 

Remus sends him a smile from over his shoulder. "Most don't," he says with a shrug. 

He turns back to what he was doing and Sirius mutters something about cryptic forest boys under his breath. 

"So what were you doing in the forest anyways," Remus asks. 

"Running," Sirius says simply. Deciding it's better to not elaborate until he knows more about his host. 

"Odd place for a run if you value your life," Remus responds, moving over to the stove and plucking a pot down from a hook it was hanging on. 

"Just a bit," Sirius says. 

Remus laughs at that, the sound almost drowned out by running water. 

"What are you doing over there?"

"Nothing special." 

"Y'know, that's the second time you've said that," Sirius points out. "I'm beginning to think that you don't really--" Sirius words die on his tongue. 

The window overlooking the sink is open, the pale light of the moon filtering in and illuminating Remus' frame. 

Scars cover most of his body, creeping up what Sirius can see of his arms and curling around his ear. Even though he's wearing a shirt, it's not very heavy material and Sirius can see the press of some of the deeper scars against it. 

"What happened to you?" he whispers. 

"Don't worry about it," Remus says flippantly. 

Sirius' mind is racing. Spinning through every single story he learned throughout his years until finally his mind settles on one. Something he learned years ago about those who are half human and half wolf...

"You're one of Hati's bunch," he says finally. 

Remus makes an affirmative noise, followed by, "You're very perceptive for an Aesir."

"I try," Sirius says. "I assume you aren't from Asgard then?" 

Remus laughs. "Right again." 

The following silence is comfortable. Only broken by the gentle sound of Remus stirring a pot. 

"So what's a child of Fenrir doing in Vanaheim?" 

Remus turns to face him, the previous look of hospitality now turned to ice. 

"Fenrir is no father of mine. I did not ask for this curse, yet I have to bear it," he says sharply. 

Sirius winces. "I'm sorry," he says, the words feeling like acid. 

Remus visibly deflates. "Don't be. Not all of us want to see the fall for the nine realms. A common misconception placed upon those of us that had the misfortune of having a run in with Skoll and Hati," he says. "Some of us prefer to forge our own paths than live within those created for us." 

Sirius nods, flashing back to running through the forest. Trying to escape his own familial guidelines. "I get that." 

Remus says nothing for a while and then: "Drink this." 

He walks back over and hands a cup full of something to Sirius. "It'll help with the healing process," He explains. 

Sirius nods and pushes up onto his arms, accepting the drink. It's sweet but warm and it burns its way down his throat. 

Sirius peered back down into the cup, a drop of fire-orange liquid remains. 

"The flowers that grow in the Muspelheim forests are extremely good for their healing properties," Remus says with a shrug. "It's why I happened to be in the area where I found you." 

"Good thing," Sirius says, pointedly. "I'd probably be dead if not for you." 

"Probably." 

Remus extends a hand for the cup back and Sirius is just about to give it to him when there's a loud CRASH and the front door bangs open. 

The cup clatters to the floor as both of them jump. 

"Oh thank God. I thought you were dead!" 

Sirius' face splits into a grin and he twists about to face the newcomer. 

"James!" 

The aforementioned James steps into the small kitchen, Sirius' grin mirrored on his face. 

"I heard about what happened with your parents. I was coming to get you but you were gone before I made it." 

"I ran," Sirius explains. "Seemed like the best course of action." 

"It was," James says. "What are they thinking? Swearing fealty to-- oh, hello," James breaks off as he notices a highly confused Remus. 

"Hi. Who are you?" Remus asks. 

"This is James," Sirius says, gesturing to the dark haired boy beside him. "A friend of mine." 

Remus seems to shrink a few inches that Sirius hadn't noticed he'd gained. 

"Ah, I see." 

James sticks out a hand, which Remus accepts. 

"Thanks for looking out for him." 

"Not a problem," Remus says. "Perhaps tell him not to go running in Muspelheim though?" 

James shoots him an incredulous look. "You what?!" 

"I was running for my life, remember?" Sirius snaps. "I didn't exactly bring a map." 

"Muspelheim," James says, shaking his head in disbelief. "You idiot." 

Sirius ignores him and turns back to Remus. "Really, thank you for everything you've done."

Remus shrugs. "No problem." 

"We should get going. The locator spell I used to find you wasn't didn't give an exact location. I had to send Peter off in a different direction to go looking for you." 

Sirius nods, clambering off the table. "That would be wise." He turns to Remus. "You're welcome to come with us. We're headed to a friend of James' who we think could help us with my parents." 

Remus gives him a tired smile. "I'm not sure that's the best idea." 

Sirius nods, he understands. It was a bit of an odd request. 

James is at the door now, propping it open as he waits for Sirius. 

"Maybe I'll see you around sometime?" Sirius asks. 

"Hopefully," Remus says. 

Sirius offers him one last smile before shutting the door behind him. 

They're a little ways into the trees before James says anything. 

"You could've tried harder to convince him."

"What for," Sirius asks. "We only just met." 

James sends his friend a suspicious glance that borders on you're an idiot.

"So what? He seemed to like you enough." 

"Just because I was friendly to him for saving my life doesn't mean he's going to follow us to wherever the hell it is we're going." 

There's a snap from somewhere behind them, and James pauses to look behind them. A grin stretches across his face.

"Oh, I wouldn't be too sure." 

"What are you on about--" yet again Sirius falls silent. 

Coming through the trees is a very sheepish looking Remus. 

"I realized that I didn't give you anything to help out with the rest of your injuries and then I figured that I have nothing better to be doing," Remus explains. "So if you'll still have me, I'd love to come along." 

Where Sirius' words decide to fail him, James seems to have no problem. 

He walks forward and pulls Remus into a one armed hug. "Welcome to the club."


End file.
